Reformation
by King of Music 2019
Summary: Just when he thought it was all over, a chance to repent presented itself. It wouldn't be easy, but he was willing to do anything to fix everything he had done. My first story, hope you enjoy! My take on post-Possession.
1. Chapter I: Waking Up

_**Okay, this is my first story and it takes place immediately after after Possession. This story will feature my theories on what happened after that season. Keep in mind, yes, I know this is not what actually happened. Think of this as my parallel timeline for post-Possession. This is what I would've done had I been in charge of the direction of the show.**_

 _ **Also, you'll notice that this story does contain Christian references. I am not trying to force my religious beliefs on anyone, but in my interpretation, the ninja are Christians and Christianity is commonplace in Ninjago. You don't have to agree, just how I personally like to picture everything.**_

 _ **So without further rambling, here is the first chapter of my first story. Future chapters will be longer. Enjoy and please review letting me know what you think!**_

* * *

 **Reformation**

 _Chapter I: Waking Up_

* * *

It was too dark to see anything, and yet Morro knew exactly where he was. He had hoped to find the warm embrace of his Savior when the excruciating embrace of water had ended, but he realized he was hoping for more then his destiny had in store for him. Instead of waking up in Heaven, he woke up back in this miserable place.

Morro could not understand how his soul was in the Cursed Realm in the first place, much less why he was here again. He believed in the Almighty and knew that, although his actions had been very short of "Christianly," he had been saved a long time ago and could always be forgiven. He did, however, keep his faith a secret from his allies and in secret asked for forgiveness every night. Morro also prayed for a deliverance from his own evil ways and desperately prayed for a way to repent.

 _Perhaps this is it... Perhaps it was my body that was banished, not my soul. Perhaps I was merely transformed and transported. Now I am back here, and now I know this is the chance I have begged for. I know now that I have to make right what I have done._

Exiting the cave in which he woke up, the Master of Wind started the long walk to the grand and terrifying Prison Mountain, the pride of the Cursed Realm, home to the foulest scum in all the Realms sent there as punishment, and the most innocent servants of goodwill who were cursed by those who serve evil. Making sure to stay out of sight to avoid any confrontation or ridicule, he could not help but wonder if the Preeminent had also returned, and if she was angry with him for failing her. He also wondered if the person with whom he needed to speak would be willing to hear his words.

Morro looked up at the sky and let out a deep sigh. Seeing the pale green perpetually looming above was like having a nightmare and not being able to wake up. His obsession with the color green is what got Morro here the first time, and now he wished he could escape that wretched hue all around him. He wished he had listened to Wu just one more time. He wished he had trusted his suspicion of the dark lord who banished him. Above all, he wished he had seen that those who avoid destiny will inevitably meet destiny along the way.

* * *

After three long hours of walking, Morro had reached the great prison. It should have taken all day. He did not know if he only made such great time because he was so lost in his thoughts, or because he refused to stop. He had decided before leaving that he did not deserve a rest after all he had done.

He stared at the dark gates; he knew what was in there. Morro, Master of Wind, "Master of the Sky" as he used to call himself to frighten his opponents, was afraid of the screaming and other sounds of despair and agony he knew he would hear when he walk into the mountain.

Morro was one more second's thought away from changing his mind, when a gust of wind whipped around him. Morro could swear he heard the wind say softly to him, "Go."

So he went in.


	2. Chapter II: Leaving

**Reformation**

 _Chapter II: Leaving_

* * *

Morro pushed the gates open and was immediately met with unbearable sounds of suffering and anguish. As he walked down the path, some of the prisoners shouted at him, some of them whimpered, but all of them begged for help. Morro kept his eyes ahead of him, reminding himself that after all he has done, he was fortunate not to end up in this very pit of sorrow.

He passed an odd-looking (and sounding) man futilely filing at his cell's bars. Morro pitied the man, for he had only recently been imprisoned and was already showing signs of utter madness. The man across from the futile filer was surely suffering just as much, but one might not tell because of his constant chatter that almost sounded excited. The only way Morro knew he was suffering was because everyone in the Cursed Realm, no matter the reason they were there, suffered. Constantly.

Morro came within eye's range of his target, the reason he walked all the way here without rest or respite. The man whom Morro asked his former master to put up in chains. The one who sent Morro to this den of despair all those years ago.

Lord Garmadon.

Never, **ever** , did Morro think he would come here; he never wanted to see this man ever again. Morro did not even come here to watch Garmadon be chained. He certainly never even considered that he would be coming here for the purpose he was. In fact, he was not even sure what he came here to do was possible. Actually, he knew it was not possible yet. So he would find another way.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Garmadon lifted his head and opened his eyes. In the same moment, Morro found himself plunged into utter and complete confusion. Morro had last seen Garmadon when the dark lord banished him. The difference between him then and him now was so stunning that Morro did not realized he was still walking toward the now aged man until he almost ran into him. The eyes no longer glistened with a red haze, the face no longer projected unwarranted malice, and the cheeks of this dark lord were stained with tortured tears. Morro wondered if the Preeminent had chained the wrong man. Lord Garmadon was an evil and blatant tyrant. Morro knew that this was not that man, this man was innocent.

"Morro... is that you?"

At this, Morro's confusion only grew. The voice was unmistakably the voice of the dark lord who banished the Master of Wind, which meant this was indeed Lord Garmadon.

Garmadon was perhaps equally shocked at what he beheld. The hatred was gone, the spitefulness was gone, and there was something new. In Morro's eyes, Garmadon could see regret. Morro came here for a reason, and Garmadon instantly knew whatever the reason was, it was not a hateful one.

"Garmadon. You do remember me."

"I could never forget you... or what I did to you."

Morro snapped at this. "I am not here to discuss that. I am not here to hear your apologies and pleas for forgiveness. It happened, I don't know why, I don't feel like being told why it happened, and I don't hold any grudge against you for it. I guess it's what dark lords do."

Garmadon looked hurt, but wanted to explain. "Morro, listen. I-"

"No, I will not listen! I don't want to talk about it right now, I have other business. I did not come all this way to argue. And besides that, I don't deserve to be apologized to. I came here because I want to make things right. How can I leave from here?"

Shocked to say the least, Garmadon knew Morro was genuine because he had never heard this desperate tone before, even as Morro dreamed of wearing green.

"There is a djinn in one of the closer cells to here. Perhaps you can convince him to open a portal for you. Don't worry. He isn't one of the bad ones who only wants to use people's wishes to hurt them."

Morro suddenly had a flashback to before Garmadon had arrived here.

* * *

 _"This is the Heart of the Mount of Anguish, a place reserved for the vilest of scum. Morro, as Grand General of the Ghost Army, you will decide who rots here."_

 _"Do I have to pick now, or can I wait until someone really ticks me off?" asked Morro. The Preeminent had appointed Morro as head of the Cursed Realm. The first lieutenant, who called himself Soul Archer, suggested the title "Grand General of the Ghost Army" and Morro liked the sound of it. Now Soul Archer and Major Bansha were showing Morro the pit of pits, the Mount of Anguish, also known as Prison Mountain._

 _"You are in charge now," replied Bansha. "You don't_ _ **have**_ _to do anything, except for what our master commands of you."_

 _Morro grinned, "Then I suppose I will wait. There is a certain someone I would love to have revenge on if given the chance."_

 _"Soon, Morro," said Soul Archer, "you will have revenge on the universe."_

 _"Yes..." muttered Morro. "I would like a moment alone."_

 _The two ghosts and the several guards bowed respectfully and left the mountain, waiting outside in respect of Morro's wish for privacy._

 _"You, djinn. You're going to do something for me."_

 _An old-looking djinn, no malicious intent evident in his face, asked of the ghost general, "You trust me to do something for you? Most don't, I was imprisoned here because of a rich man's unwarranted distrust of djinns. He hired a sorcerer to banish me. Why do_ _ **you**_ _trust me?"_

 _"Because if you cheat me, I promise you will end up in far worse a place than here. Now, I want you to do something for me. I want the man who sent me here in those chains. And I want him to suffer how I suffered. I want him thrown here when all is hopeless. I want him to have no choice. Do this for me, soon."_

 _The djinn was shocked. He had long ago vowed to give wishes to those who asked for them, without twisting them. He wanted to change the image of his people... but did he even have the power to grant such an intricate wish? Surely the young ghost knew how long such a thing could take to actually happen. Still, the djinn kept the promise he had made to himself._

 _"Your wish is my command."_

 _The vengeful master of the sky replied, "I know" and walked out, collecting his entourage at the gates of Prison Mountain._

* * *

The flashback fading, Morro finally answered, "Yes... I know him. Thank you."

As Morro walked away from Garmadon, the former dark lord's shock level reached a new high. He never imagined he would hear Morro,even if it was barely loud enough to hear, say the words, "thank you." Garmadon wondered if Morro hoped the words had not been heard. Garmadon's shock did not subside until Morro was too far away to hear him say, "You're welcome."

As Morro approached the djinn's cage, he wondered if the djinn would remember him. His wondering was answered when the djinn softly said, "Your wish was too difficult for me to grant. Please don't hurt me." Morro then realized the djinn was shaking.

"Djinn, relax. I think you're mistaken. Garmadon is in the chains. The wish did come true, although I need your help again to undo it."

The djinn relaxed, and then looked puzzled. "Undo it? I thought you hated that man. I thought he wronged you. Have you forgiven him so quickly?"

"No, but I want to, and I'm trying to."

"If your wish is to be able to forgive him, I can't do that for you. You see, you **can** forgive him. I know that you can because you said you want to."

"I know that I can forgive him, I just... haven't yet. That's not what I want from you anyway."

"What, then, can I do for you?"

"I want out. I want to fix all this evil stuff I've done. I have to. I need to go back to Ninjago. And I need you to send me there. Can you do that for me, djinn?"

"Lorands. My name is Lorands."

"Well, then. Lorands, I wish I were in Ninjago."

"Done."

And everything around Morro changed in an instant.


	3. Chapter III: Homecoming

**Reformation**

 _Chapter III:_ _Homecoming_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Ninjago, a welcome contrast to the events of the previous day. The ninja, the greatest heroes in the land, decided to live near the great Ninjago City. From their new, large house (of course it was built by using the Tornado of Creation), they had a magnificent view of the sunrise every morning.

The decision to build a new house the very night after the incident in Stiix was a quickly-made one, but everyone on the team knew it was the right way to go. After everything they had all been through, it was time for a sort of fresh start. Of course they would still serve as heroes and help the people of Ninjago, but they were going to do it from a new place. Another perk, according to Kai, was that the fan-girls would never be far away. Everyone knew, of course, what he really meant is that **Skylor** would never be far away.

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Morro appeared in Ninjago, or so he assumed by the moon's position in the sky. He did not want to disturb anyone at this hour, so he decided to stay put in the woods just outside the house of the ninja until sunrise.

Morro hoped he would find the ninja soon, and was very relieved when he saw that the djinn had teleported him right to their house. He knew it was their house because of the glaring sign on the front porch that said "Home of Your Heroes."

Although he had never been one to want to reward people for helping him, he could not help but ponder ways he might could help the djinn who helped him and sent him here. Weighing more heavily on Morro's strained mind was the fact that Lord Garmadon told the truth about Lorands not being one of the bad djinns. Perhaps the dark lord was not really so bad, maybe his time in the Cursed Realm changed him. But he was only there for a couple of months...

Growing more confused by the second, Morro decided to distract himself by berating himself for trusting someone who had banished him, even if the information did nothing but help him. He still trusted a stranger.

By the time he was finished arguing with himself (for now), the sun was peeking over the horizon. Morro was sure Wu made his present students do sunrise exercises just as he had Morro do, every single morning. He considered for a moment that they might have the morning off, but then remembered something Wu said several times: "There is no greater detriment to one's inner clock than to deviate from one's schedule when there is not an immediate reason to do so."

 _Immediate. What I did last night was last night, not immediate. Which means they'll be coming out any minute._

Morro waited, although with each moment that passed and every sliver of the sun that peeked over the horizon, Morro worried that much more. He worried the ninja knew he was there, and waited to ambush him. A pang of fear ripped through him and he wondered if he should leave.

As soon as he had made up his mind to run into the city and dine once again with the rats of whichever alley he made into his new home, front door of the house opened. Six ninja walked out, one of them he recognized immediately as Lloyd, and they stopped on the porch. He also recognized the female water ninja. Morro decided that if the ninja had seen him, they would have already attacked him, so he relaxed a little but still remained in his hiding (and spying) place.

 _Why are they just standing on the porch? What are they waiting for?_

And then he walked out. He walked out and looked right where Morro was hiding. Morro's elemental intuition he learned to use in the most advanced part of his training told him that he hadn't been seen, so he was not scared. But still... **he** had walked out, and Morro was not prepared to see **him**. A man with a large hat and a long beard white as snow.

Wu. Sensei Wu.

All at once, all of Morro's guilt returned to him. He remembered everything Wu had done for him before he left, how much Wu had loved him. He felt even worse when he sensed that Wu was in grief. Wu thought Morro was dead.

Now the ninja were performing the same morning exercises Morro had performed with Wu in his years with the old man.

Morro could take it no more; he was sure if it were possible he would be weeping at this moment. He slowly walked out of the bushes that were previously hiding him and stood there, on the lawn, with the sun slowly rising behind him, and tried to decide what to say.

When Morro stepped out, the ninja tensed and prepared for an attack, but it never came. When they saw the fear in Morro's eyes, they were no longer afraid; now they were confused and surprised.

After what felt like an eternity, Morro finally found something to say. He could not have uttered more honest words than what finally escaped the knot in his throat.

Closing his eyes, the Master of the Sky, still shaking, said, "I am sorry."

No one said a word. Every eye was wide, every mouth agape, but none of the ninja had a word to say. Morro hoped the silence was brought on by confusion and not hatred, however he suspected the latter to be the cause of the speechlessness of his audience.

Morro decided they could simply be waiting for him to say more, so he did.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I want to fix what I've done, if you'll let me. I have hurt all of you, and I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I just want you all to know, I've changed. I've learned. I've repented. I want to fix everything."

The first one to answer was the last one Morro had expected. What he said confused Morro even more.

Lloyd finally spoke up, "I forgive you, Morro. And if you're serious about changing and repenting, I'm glad for you."

For what must have been the hundredth time that day, Morro thought his confusion had peaked. The person he hurt the most was the first to forgive him-Morro even said he was not asking to be forgiven-and expressed no malice or anger toward him.

"Thank you," replied Morro, after recovering from his shock.

"Um, group huddle! Sensei, watch him," said the one in blue.

Morro knew the ninja were about to talk about him and how he did not deserve to hear what Lloyd had just said, but that was the least of his worries. Even though he said he was not asking for it, he wanted nothing more than to be forgiven by the ninja. He needed the ninja to listen to him for just one more moment, then they would see he had changed and maybe forgive him for everything. Maybe...

Jay voiced what the other ninja were undoubtably thinking. "Lloyd, I know you've got this whole heart of gold thing going and we love it but it's okay to be honest here."

Before Lloyd could answer, Kai said, "How can you forgive someone who used your body to do such awful things?"

"Just yesterday!" added Cole.

"And for a while before that," said Nya.

"I forgave him because it was the right thing to do," replied Lloyd, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

At this no one spoke. They all knew he was right, but perhaps it was harder for them to forgive Morro after everything they had been through. However, Zane agreed with Lloyd and decided to try to convince the others.

"Lloyd is right," he said. "I know Morro has put us through a lot, but look at him. He is afraid, and he desperately wants to make things right. We shouldn't hold a grudge against him, no matter what he has done to us. If we do, we betray what we fight for. And we betray what Sensei expects of us."

No one spoke, but they knew Zane and Lloyd were right. "Okay," said Cole. "You're right."

The ninja broke their huddle and turned to Sensei Wu, who nodded his head. He seemed to already know the subject of their hushed discussion, but he decided to wait quietly while they talked amongst themselves. The ninja could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what they were about to say, and that he was glad they made the decision without him.

Cole stepped out in front and said, "Okay Morro... We forgive you."

"I said I wasn't asking to be forgiven, I don't deserve it," replied Morro.

Wu spoke for the first time, and said, "Because you say that, I know that you do. You have come here, back to Ninjago, to face your past offenses and make amends. You do deserve forgiveness, Morro, and we gladly give it to you. We forgive you, I forgive you."

Morro was too shocked to say anything. He swore he felt the burn of a tear welling in his eye. He had no idea what to say.

"Please," said Wu. "Come home."

Wu stretched his arms out and Morro began walking to him. Then Wu started to meet him halfway, and soon Morro was running to the man who was the only father he had ever known. The man who with open arms welcomed the boy who had trusted him.

They met a few feet away from the porch and both felt every ounce of pain melting slowly away in their embrace. No words needed to be said, everyone there knew what had happened. The ninja were reminded of when they took Lloyd in after his run of naughty deeds. They knew exactly what to do.

The ninja, all of them (and Misako, who had wondered why the ninja's sunrise exercises were much quieter than usual), walked onto the lawn, and joined in on the touching scene that was now a big group hug.

"Welcome home Morro," Lloyd said softly.

Lloyd was right. At last, Morro was home.


	4. Chapter IV: Discoveries

_**This chapter is not as long as 2 and 3, but I think it is a fairly important part of the story.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone taking time to read this story. A special thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. I would love to see what you guys think of this story and know if y'all are enjoying it so, please, leave me a review if you don't mind! I would appreciate it.**_

 _ **Also, are there any other College Football fans reading this? If so, include which team you pull for in a review (along with some commentary on the story!). If you're more of an NFL fan, tell me your favorite of those teams!**_

 _ **In other news, I need to shut up! I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**_

* * *

 **Reformation**

 _Chapter IV. Discoveries._

* * *

Morro came here expecting to be attacked or shunned, but instead the ninja welcomed and embraced him. After a few long minutes of silent confusion, Morro finally found the strength to speak.

"Why are you all hugging me, after everything?" he asked.

Wu was the one to respond with, "For the same reason you have made yourself solid so that we can."

"We forgive you, and we trust you. We're not afraid of you now," continued Lloyd.

"Just like you have to trust us to be solid so we can touch you," added Cole.

"I do trust you," said Morro. "And I thank you for trusting me and forgiving me. I am so sorry for all I have put you through."

"It's okay, Morro," replied Kai. "The only thing you should be apologizing for now is saying you're sorry so much after we already forgave you."

At that the ninja, Wu, and Misako shared a short laugh. Morro did not laugh, but the group counted it a victory that he cracked a small smile.

When the group hug broke up, Morro gently grabbed Lloyd's shoulder.

"Lloyd," he said. "I need to speak with you, in private, for a moment."

"Okay, I'll be back guys," said Lloyd addressing the others.

"Very well," replied Sensei Wu. "I think, considering this mornings events, we will forgo today's sunrise exercises in favor of celebrating this miracle."

All the ninja shouted for joy at Wu's proclamation. Kai was the happiest, running back into the house at the speed of light, going on about making his morning social media post earlier than usual and getting even more likes than usual.

"Some people just don't know when to calm down," remarked Jay.

Cole gave him a look and said, "Jay, just don't."

"Let us go prepare breakfast brothers, before Cole and Jay make a mess of our new yard," said Zane.

When the others had gone into the house, Morro and Lloyd remained in the yard.

"Lloyd-"

"Morro... don't apologize again. I promise I'm not mad at you and I promise we all forgive you completely, a hundred times over."

"Thank you Lloyd, but I wasn't going to apologize again. I had something a bit more interesting to say."

"Oh, well what is it?"

"It's about how I got here, and... who I met on the way."

"Who did you..." Lloyd trailed off, then gasped as his eyes near reached the size of oranges. "You met my father... he's alive?"

"Yes, Lloyd. When I woke up in the Cursed Realm, I went straight to the Mount of Anguish to speak with him. He was right in the chains I reserved for him..."

Lloyd looked confused, so Morro explained. "I reserved those chains for Lord Garmadon because he was the one who banished me."

"Oh... wait, did you say **Lord** Garmadon?"

"Yes, isn't your father King of the Underworld, and wasn't he raiding New Ninjago City when he was defeated and banished?"

"Um... my father never invaded New Ninjago city. I saved him before the upgrade."

"Saved him? From what?"

"The Overlord possessed my father and used his body to fight me. So when I defeated the Overlord, it freed my father from the possession and the venom of the Great Devourer. That's what made him evil."

Morro was speechless. Lloyd had just answered every question he had thought to ask from the moment he saw Garmadon in Prison Mountain. Morro was no longer confused about Garmadon's change in character. He knew now that he had been lied to from the very moment he first appeared in the Cursed Realm.

"The Preeminent lied to me... I should have known. I've been such a fool. I'm sorry..."

"Morro... stop saying sorry. You don't have to be sorry; now we know it's not even your fault! You were manipulated. Lied to. Used."

"I know... thank you."

"You're welcome, Morro. Now, is there any way we can rescue my father?"

"Maybe. We only need a way in. There's a djinn in a cell near your father who will teleport us out. I want to get him out too; he's a good person and only wants to help people. He deserves a lot better than the Cursed Realm."

"Well, I think I know how we can get there. If you've already got us a ride out of there, all we need is a big pot of Traveler's Tea."

"Sensei still keeps that stuff?"

"Yep. And I will never again make fun of him for it."

Both of them (yes, including Morro!) laughed at this.

"Hey, a laugh," remarked Lloyd.

"Oh please, I barely chuckled."

Lloyd only laughed harder.

"Whatever you say Morro."

Lloyd was still laughing and Morro started to laugh more as well.

"Hey any laugh is a good laugh and a victory in my book."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it."

Their laughter finally died down, and they started into the house.

As he opened the door, Lloyd asked, "Hey Morro, when's the last time you laughed? Like, really sincerely laughed?"

After a moment of thought, Morro found the right answer.

"The last time I had a family."


	5. Chapter V: Weeping

_**Let's hear it for over 200 views so far! I expected maybe 2 or 3 people to read this, so I'm happy about that number. A big thank you to everyone reading this story. If you're reading this story, I appreciate you!**_

* * *

 **Reformation**

 _Chapter V. Weeping._

* * *

Lloyd would have cried if he were not so busy wondering if his ears were lying to him. Morro, who insisted the night before that he needed no one, called Lloyd and the others his family.

"You really see us as your family?" Lloyd finally asked.

"Well... yes. You all are the only ones I have, the only ones I trust and that trust me. I do see you all as my family... Is that okay?"

Lloyd put a hand on Morro's shoulder and held back his tears.

"I wouldn't have it any other way... brother."

"Thank you, brother."

Morro smiled wider than Lloyd thought possible for the poor ghost, and Lloyd returned it with a wide smile of his own. Both knew that they were brothers. Despite all of the fighting, pain, and wrongdoing, there was forgiveness. Where there is forgiveness, there is love. Where there is love, there is home. Morro was home, and so was his new brother, Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd and Morro entered the kitchen to find Nya putting the final touches on her superb omelets, over which Lloyd fought to resist drooling.

"I haven't smelled anything that good in so many years," said Morro.

"Well, I hope they taste as good as they smell," replied Nya with a genuine smile. Morro recognized her as the ninja with water powers.

"Hey, no hard feelings?" she said to Morro.

"About what?"

"I killed a fair few of your friends last night... several times... I don't know how close you are to those guys, so I thought I should apologize for blasting your friends with water. And, you know, trying to do the same to you..."

Morro almost laughed, but he knew she was being sincere.

"It's alright. They weren't really my friends, and they deserved it anyway."

Nya and Morro both laughed at this.

"Maybe if you'd hit me a couple of times I would have learned my lesson a little sooner."

"Yeah but then you might not be here," said Lloyd.

"You're right. Now that I'm here, I'm glad things turned out how they did."

Nya replied, "Morro, I'm glad to see you looking like you're feeling better."

"I am, and thank you. It's not every day you meet your true family."

"Awww, do you really see us as your family?"

Lloyd and Morro laughed and Lloyd said, "We literally just had this conversation in the hall on the way to the kitchen."

Morro then said, "Yes, I see you all as my family that I've been searching for years to find. You guys forgave me and made me feel like what I've done doesn't matter anymore."

"Because we see who you are now, your true self. We trust you because you deserve it, and because you trusted us. You sought us out and that made us your family. And I see you as part of my family too because of that," replied Nya, who had just taken her finished omelets off the stove.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And my name is Nya."

"I know all your names, from Lloyd's memories. All the same, thank you, Nya. Thank you for accepting me. It takes a deal of trust to reveal one's name."

"You're welcome, Morro. That's just what sisters do."

Morro did not speak for fear that his voice may crack. He settled for a slight bow of his head.

* * *

"Whoo, it's Nya's omelets!" exclaimed Cole.

Kai smiled and licked his chops. "Sorry Zane, but Nya's omelets are the best omelets in Ninjago."

"No need to apologize, I fully agree and would even say that no one in all of the Realms can make an omelet to equate to those made by Nya," replied Zane.

"It sure is lucky that this morning is Nya's turn to make breakfast. Our guest is gonna love these!" said Jay.

Sensei Wu stood up and said, "Jay, I do not believe we have any guests with us this morning."

"He's right, Jay," replied Lloyd. "Morro is staying. He's family now. We've had this conversation twice already today."

Morro, Lloyd, and Nya snickered.

"She is right," said Wu. "Morro, I speak for everyone here when I say you are part of this family. You were always my family, that never changed and will never change."

"Sensei, I have something I need to say," Morro said. "Actually, a few things. How about I say them while everyone is eating? I don't want everyone's food to get cold because of me."

"No, Morro," replied Kai. "Sensei is right. You're family now, and nothing is more important to us than family. I can heat the food up with my powers, you go ahead and say what you need to say, Morro."

Wu gave Kai a proud smile and Morro started.

"Thank you. Well, I know you're all tired of hearing me say I'm sorry so after today I will try my best not to say it. But right now, I just need to get it off my chest. I want to apologize to each and every one of you because I hurt all of you in one way or another.

"Kai... I know from seeing some of Lloyd's more recent memories that you took it upon yourself to protect Lloyd in his father's absence, the same way I know all of your names. I hurt him and used him to hurt you, and I know you felt guilty because I know what it's like to swear to protect someone and then feel powerless. I'm sorry.

"Cole, I can never undo or repay what you suffered because of me. You were cursed and transformed into the form your body is now because of me. I know the pain of not being able to feel like you used to. Because of me, you had to go into that temple and you were cursed. I'm sorry that, because of me, you have to suffer too.

"Jay and Zane, I'm sorry you watched this family suffer because of me. I know that when one in the family suffers, the others do as well.

"Nya, because of me you had to learn so much in such a short amount of time. I'm happy for you for being able to do that. Most wouldn't last long under that kind of strain and I'm sorry you had to be strained in such a way.

"Lloyd, you had to watch yourself hurt your friends. There is no greater pain. What I did to you was despicable and I am so sorry.

"Misako, I can't imagine how much it hurt you to see me do such terrible things in your son's body. I know you were worried and I'm sorry to have caused that.

"Sensei... I hurt you first. After everything you've done for me-taking me in, raising me, training me, believing in me-I threw your kindness in your face and ran away because I lusted after power. You were always the only father I ever had. I'm so sorry I wasn't the son you deserved."

His new family looked at each other and then at him.

Everyone stood up and hugged him again, each of them (except for Cole) with tears welling in their eyes and saying "it's okay," "we forgave you already," and similar phrases.

"Guys..." started Morro, but he did not know what to say. He knew he had to say something, and he almost knew what that something was, but it was as if the words were just out of reach. Close enough to see, yet far enough away that it was a blur to his straining eyes.

At last he reached far enough and found the right words.

"Guys... I love you."

To which each of the members of his new family, all in their own way and timing but excepting none of them, all replied, "We love you too, Morro. Welcome to your family."

Although the response was a clutter of sniffles and overlapping replies, Morro heard each of them as clear as he could see their weeping faces. He then realized that neither he nor Cole were being hurt by the others' tears. Then, he realized Cole was crying.

Then, when Morro realized that he himself was crying, he cried harder. The entire family was weeping out of sheer love and joy, ghosts and all, holding each other in their kitchen. The love between each and every one of them was so strong that one could reach out and feel it in the air.

For the first time in so many years, Morro felt something. He felt wanted, and he felt loved.

No longer caring about his voice cracking, Morro said, "I have something else to tell you, and I think it'll be the best news you've heard in a while."

* * *

 _ **Theory: tears don't hurt ghosts and it's almost impossible for a ghost to cry. For a ghost to cry actual tears, extreme emotional stimulation is needed. Just my theory.**_

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was getting long.**_

 _ **Y'all have a great night! Or day... whichever it is for you, make it a good one!**_


	6. Chapter VI Uniting

_**Y'all, I am so very sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I am a musician-a pianist and composer-and we get very busy this time of year. I would have had an update for y'all early last week, but I went on vacation to Stone Mountain Park in Georgia! So, if you have stuck with this story and are reading this right now, a HUGE thank you to you!**_

 _ **In other news, I have not recieved everyone's favorite football team, but I suppose since I left y'all hanging for this chapter for so long, I will disclose my favorite team. I am a huge lifelong fan of the Alabama Crimson Tide, so I am becoming increasingly happy about this football season. I will actually be attending the University of Alabama in the fall of 2019 as a Music Theory and Composition Major. Roll Tide!**_

 _ **Again, thank you to everyone who is reading. God bless y'all.**_

* * *

 **Reformation**

 _Chapter VI. Uniting_

* * *

"My brother... he is alive?"

Sensei Wu's question broke what felt like an hour of silence. The group had finally sat down to breakfast (as promised, Kai heated up Nya's omelets) when Morro told them that Garmadon was still alive. Morro had also told them about the djinn that had helped him and his plan to get him, as well as Garmadon, out of the Cursed Realm.

"Yes, Sensei," said Lloyd. "Morro spoke to him. We can get my father out of there!"

Misako was in disbelief. "Morro, how can we be sure that we can trust this djinn?"

"Any other time I'd say we couldn't," answered Morro. "But the cages in Prison Mountain have magical bars that make it impossible for the ones behind them to tell lies. Believe me, we can trust him."

"Well, I'm as sold as sold gets! Let's go!" piped Jay.

"Slowdown motormouth," said Cole. "We can't go in there without a plan."

"I told you the plan," responded Morro, notably aggravated at Cole's previous statement. He cooled, however, and repeated the plan he had gone over while the team was still in shock over his news. "We use Sensei's Traveler's Tea to travel to the mountain, we break out Garmadon, and then we go to the djinn. We'll wish him out of the cage, and then wish all of us, including him, back to the house."

Zane voiced his approval of Morro's plan. "My friends, I love you dearly, but I must say that none of you have ever come of with any plans having more that a 37.444446 percent chance of success. Morro's plan, however, has approximately a 98.574 percent of accomplishing all of its goals. I believe we should follow Morro's strategy."

"Okay, so basically... Morro needs to make the plans from now on right?" asked Kai.

Nya answered, "Definitely," to which the group shared a brief laugh.

When breakfast was done, the group began preparing for their journey. Sensei Wu insisted the group take another pot of Traveler's Tea in case the djinn for whatever reason could not send them back to Ninjago. So Misako added another pot to Lloyd's annoying packing list.

"Mom, we're probably not even gonna be gone a whole day."

"I know, but you never know when you need extra stuff. Now, have you got **everything**?"

"Yes, mom. I have everything."

"Good boy. Now, your father is waiting. Bring him back to us, so we can be one complete family."

"I promise."

The mother and son hugged tightly for a few moments, never enough for Misako, but she knew he had a mission to accomplish.

"I love you, my son."

"I love you too, mom."

Morro walked into Lloyd's room as the two were separating from their hug.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No dear," answered Misako. "Morro, thank you. Thank you for coming here and telling us that my husband is alive. And thank you for going back to that dreadful place to get him and bring him back."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to pull this off. I just pray my plan is as good as Zane thinks it is."

"Zane is like... really smart," said Lloyd. "His wisdom is beyond the rest of us, except maybe Sensei. I trust you, so I trusted your plan when you told it to us. Zane saying it has a high chance of working just gave the team the confidence they needed to go on this mission."

"After everything, you all trust me to lead you into the Cursed Realm and get you all-and Garmadon-back here safely. I really can't believe how fortunate I am to have your kindness."

"Hey, I'm not trying to start crying again so I'm just gonna say you're welcome and we need to meet the others outside."

The three laughed before Morro and Lloyd headed out of the room, through the hall, and out the front door where the others were waiting.

"Be safe, my ninja, and bring my brother back," said Wu. "And Morro, thank you."

"No Sensei. Thank you for giving me your trust."

Sensei Wu prepared the Traveler's Tea and soon had a portal opened. The elemental masters went through the portal one after the other. Morro went first, in case the portal could not transport them all, because he knew where to go and what to do. Kai was the last through, and the portal snapped shut barely a second after it consumed Kai.

Sensei stroked his beard and quietly said, "Now we wait... and once again, my calculations for the amount of tea required were nothing short of total perfection."

The old Sensei quietly chuckled at his pretended gloating and went into the house, muttering about wanting to find a way to dye his beard blue without having to bear the taste of hair dye.

Sensei's brew of Traveler's Tea truly was perfect, as everyone made it through the portal, **and** they arrived just inside the gate of Prison Mountain.

"Um... maybe we should have brought some weapons? Anyone else think of that?" asked Jay.

"Relax," said Morro. "It's unguarded. The cages are inescapable, so they don't waste any time or numbers to put guards in here."

"Ahhh, never mind guys!"

"But I wouldn't talk too much," Morro warned. "When the people in these cages see people or ghosts in here, they lose it. They beg for help and it drives you crazy to hear it. Talking where they can hear you makes it worse."

"I wondered when this trip would get scary and weird..."

"Jay," chastised Lloyd. "We need to focus. Everyone, just don't talk unless it's absolutely necessary. We don't wanna make these people suffer any more than they already are."

"Got it," whispered Nya."

"Okay, let's do this, said Morro. "Once we get to where Garmadon is, they can't hear or see us so we'll be good then."

After a few minutes of silent walking (and being called at by the prisoners), the group reached the cells of Clouse and Chen. Lloyd realized how close they were. He ignored the jeering of Clouse and the chattering of Chen and began to jog forward. None of his fellow ninja made an attempt to stop him or slow him down; they knew he would not stop if they did.

Lloyd accelerated into a faster run and, as he topped the hill, he saw his father, as Lloyd had left him. When he topped the hill, the two instantly made eye contact; Lloyd knew where to look for him, and his father had been waiting due to a gut feeling that he needed to watch that hill.

When Lloyd reached his father, he embraced him gently, knowing how sore his father must be from hanging there for so long.

"Lloyd, you are here again," choked out Garmadon, tears in his eyes and a knot in his throat. "Every time you show up here, I gain the strength to last here 50 more lifetimes."

"You don't have to, Father," said Lloyd, pulling away. He was also in tears. "Look."

With hope in his eyes, Garmadon looked where Lloyd was pointing at several figures topping the hill: the rest of the ninja. And one of the figures was Morro.

When they all reached Garmadon's position, Garmadon said, "So, you found them."

"I did," answered Morro. "And, I've come to finish making everything right. You may not know this, but there is a way to free you from those chains without any sorcery or anything else like that. I put you there, I have to release you. There's only one way to do that. I would've done it my last time here, but it was impossible then. I didn't know what I know now. They told me why you were evil, and I discovered that the Preeminent had lied to me. I had you locked up here because of my ignorance and her lies. But now, Garmadon, I have been enlightened. These guys-my new family-have shown me love I haven't known for a long time. They taught me that love and forgiveness go hand-in-hand. So now I can do this... Garmadon... I forgive you."

With that, Garmadon's chains snapped, and Lloyd and Morro caught him before he could hit the ground.

 _ **A/N: As a composer, I must encourage you to imagine a dramatic musical swell right here as I imagined it.**_

"Father, you're free!" exclaimed Lloyd, having no other words. He hugged his father, and repeated the words. "You're free."

"Yes, I'm here son."

Lloyd pulled away from his father and hugged Morro tightly. "Thank you Morro, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but we still need to get home, and there's one more thing to do before that."

"Right, the djinn."

"What a reunion, I may cry," said Jay, seeming to actually be on the brink of tears.

"Morro," said Garmadon. "Are you planning to free the djinn who got you back to Ninjago?"

"Yes, he deserves so much better than to be here."

"I couldn't possibly agree more. And I assume your plan is to wish us all back in Ninjago?"

"Doesn't Morro make the best plans?" asked Cole.

"Indeed," said a chucking Garmadon. "Let's get on the move. I simply cannot wait to be home."

"And we can't wait to get you there," said Lloyd. "Mom is dying to see you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Awwww, how sweet," gushed Nya.

"Guys," called Morro. "I found Lorands's cage."

"Who?" asked Kai.

"The djinn, that's his name," Morro explained.

"Oh, well let's go!" said Cole.

The group reached Lorands and he grew a smile on his face.

"Can I help you all?" he asked. Then he noticed Morro, and was surprised when he also noticed Garmadon with the group.

"You freed him... you did it, Morro!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I did. And now I have two wishes. First, I wish you were out of that cage."

Lorands's eyes sparkled as he teleported out of the cage in a whirlwind of smoke.

"Bless you, Morro. Bless you. You knew the only way out of that cage was for someone to wish me out and you did it. Thank you Morro."

"You're welcome; it's the least I can do to thank you for helping me meet my new family."

"Morro, you have been without family for years. Now you have family and see how blessed a person is when surrounded by love."

Morro smiled back at his fellow elemental masters and said, "Indeed, I am blessed."

"Your second wish, good Morro?"

"Don't twist my wish," teased Morro.

The group shared a small laugh.

"Never," responded Lorands, with the second most genuine smile Morro had ever seen. The top spot belonged to Sensei Wu when he took Morro as his student. "If I get it wrong the first time, I'll just try again until I get it exactly as you want it. Anything for you, Morro."

"Thank you, friend. We are at last ready to be one family, united. I wish we were back in Ninjago, at our house on the outskirts of New Ninjago City."

"Done."

In the blink of an eye, the group's surroundings changed from dark and murky to bright and pleasant. They were only gone for an hour and a half, but it felt like a thousand eternities.

"Lorands, good djinn," said Garmadon. "You have now united this family."

"No, you did. Each of you. You all love each other so much, and hold each other to your own hearts. That is family. It is each of you that have become one in your love for one another. I would love to stay and witness the reunions, but I must continue on my own path."

"Lorands," said Lloyd. "You're one heck of a guy, and if you ever need anything, please stop by and let us know."

"Thank you, kind ninja. You all will always be in my thoughts. I will never forget what you did for me."

"You're gonna prove the world wrong about djinns, I know it," declared Morro.

With only a simple bow, Lorands disappeared into the gentle morning breeze.

The reunion inside the house was truly a grand one. There were hugs, tears on every face, and of course everyone's favorite sight to behold: an old married couple sharing a simple but long overdue kiss. Though Lloyd could have beared to have not seen it, he was glad he did. It was a reminder that now, after everything, everyone was home.

The family was one, and it was complete.

And judging from the number of times they thanked him, hugged him, and joyfully cried all over him (Misako even kissed him on the cheek, and she and Garmadon both called him "son"), it was probably safe to assume that Morro found his way again.

Morro was home, and he was reformed.

That night, before laying his head down in his new room, Morro bowed down on bended knee, and prayed.

"Father, my Savior, thank You for this day. Today, You gave me everything I walked away from all those years ago. Forgive me, Lord, for my transgressions, and help me to love my family with everything I do. Help me, God, to love You and serve You alongside them. Thank You for giving me the second chance I could never have hoped to deserve. Thank You, God, for Your mercy upon me, and thank You for Your unending blessings. Thank You for allowing me to do good things today; I pray that I will be deserving of my new place, Lord. I pray that You will guide me with Your mighty hand and that I will hear and listen to Your voice in every step I make. Thank You, Lord. Thank You for setting me straight... Thank You for reforming me.

"All Glory be Yours. In Jesus's Name I humbly pray. Amen."

That night, for the first time in years, Morro slept without a single worry.

 _ **Well... I think that's it folks! This is probably the end of the story. Will there be more chapters? Probably not. More stories in the future? Definitely! Please, y'all... leave me reviews. If you have a request or something, send me a PM and I'll get back to you just as soon as I can.**_

 _ **And that's right, forgiveness was the key to unlocking Garmadon's chains. I do hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and I pray that y'all are not too mad with me about the long wait. Maybe this makes up for it? Leave me some reviews so I know what my readers are thinking of my writing. Your opinions really matter a lot to me!**_

 _ **A hint for my next story (plan): a new prophecy that will change everything the ninja thought they knew about the color Green.**_

 _ **I would also like to do some one-shots, but I will need story prompts, so... send PM's with some of those.**_

 _ **'Til next time. I love y'all! God Bless!**_

 _ **Roll Tide.**_


End file.
